


I've Known, Babe

by TheDisappearingAct



Category: Big Little Lies (TV), Big Little Lies - Liane Moriarty
Genre: F/F, madeline is a fun character to write, not inherently romantic but very intimate, yeah ok so random discussion of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisappearingAct/pseuds/TheDisappearingAct
Summary: Madeline can't help but confess it all. It's all over anyway.





	I've Known, Babe

Celeste and Madeline sat on Madeline's deck, sharing a bottle of wine. It was a rare moment without the kids, they were at a sleepover at Renata's house. They were chatting about small things, the kids, the school, the newest sale at a boutique, when Madeline pulled out a box of cigarettes. 

"You're _smoking_?" Celeste asked incredulously. 

"Why are you so surprised? You saw me do it at Amabella's birthday." Madeline replied nonchalantly, trying to light the cigarette as smoothly as possible. 

"I just- I just didn't take you for a smoker, that's all. I mean your always on about not eating gluten so I'm just surprised."

"Hey, I like smoking okay? I get to have cheat days. Maybe you should try it. It'll help you-"

"Loosen up?" Celeste smiled coyly and Madeline knew she didn't believe her.

"_Okay, fine._ You got me. I'm just so sick of doing this doting mom act y'know? Just like freaking out about everything so I thought like if I smoked, I'd feel better. Like then everyone else will be like 'She doesn't give a shit!' and it'll hide the fact that I do! I do give a shit!" Madeline flicked it into the trash. "What am I doing? I don't even like the taste cigarettes."

Celeste laughed. "Well if it's any solace to you, you are pretty badass to me. But I do now know you give a shit." 

She took a sip of wine and turned to face the ocean. "Can I just say something? Since I've already started this confessions corner?" 

"Madeline, do you really need my permission?"

"No and also I don't appreciate that." Celeste would complain but Madeline knew that she secretly loved hearing her speak. "I never _really _liked Perry."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Ah yes. You made that very clear when you kept talking about his _gorgeous _jawline and _impeccable _sense of style." 

"No no no! I mean he was hot and he was rich but I never liked him with _you_. He was so weird with you. He reminded me of one of those girls in middle school who like has friends that worship her." 

"You're saying Perry was an eight grade girl?" Celeste raised an eyebrow?

"_You get what I mean._ He would like always call when we were together. And like you would just leave. Whenever we went out together with him he would always keep his arms around you. It was so weird Celeste." 

"So why didn't you say anything then?" 

"Because you were in _love. _Do you think that you would have listened to anything? No, because you're a stubborn bitch like me." Madeline took a sip. "And also I had just gotten divorced. Who takes relationship advice from a divorced woman?" 

"Well maybe I should've." Celeste replied, looking at Madeline. "Would've saved me a lot of heartbreak."

Celeste was looking wistful and Madeline could not stand it. "Oh _come on. _Don't you believe in destiny? I believe that this was all destined to happen. All of this shit was destined to happen. You and I were destined to be best friends with kids the same age. I was destined to get over my desire to punch Renata in the throat to finally become friends with her. And Jane? Jane was _destined _to come here so that Ziggy could be with his brothers. It's _fucking destiny._" She was overacting in pretending to be drunk but either Celeste didn't notice or didn't care. 

"Have I ever mentioned how much you curse when you're drunk?"

"Well I'm _sorry. _Some of us can't down a bottle unfazed." 

"I guess it's just the genes." Celeste finished her glass and placed it beside her. "Madeline?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really believe in destiny?" she asked, turning to her. 

"Nothing else can explain how I found you." Madeline replied, smiling. 


End file.
